


wHat I DiD THis WeeK bY CaSSandrA frasIEr age 5

by PepperF



Series: jack_built [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Kid Fic, Romance, jack_built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie had babysitters, even though she wasn't a baby, she was a Big Girl Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wHat I DiD THis WeeK bY CaSSandrA frasIEr age 5

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic (ficlet?) for jack_built, which, if you haven't yet seen it, what are you waiting for? I just counted 31 fics and ficlets that have been posted there. Since Saturday. There are Halo 3 parties, particle accelerators in the bathrooms, cool dudes on the fourth floor, crabcakes and garlic tomato soup, telescopes on the roof, canoodling in the closets, an archaeologist/anthropologist in the laundry room, and something strange happened to the doors in 320. Go already.

Cassie had babysitters, even though she wasn't a baby, she was a Big Girl Now, and could go to the toilet all on her own. Mommy said she was a very clever girl, but she didn't want Cassie to use sharp knives and ovens and stuff, so she couldn't make her own dinner. And she made people happy when she went to play with them and share her toys and her videos with them - Mommy said so. And Mommy knew everything, 'cause she was going to be a famous doctor and fix everyone in the whole world, maybe even the President, maybe even Superman, like she did when Cassie fell down and hurt her knee. And Mommy was busy when she was learning to be a doctor, and she didn't want Cassie to get bored on her own. So Cassie had babysitters.

It was fun!

On Monday, it was Sam and they made cakes and Cassie helped with a Very Important Experiment. Cassie wasn't allowed to touch the wires 'cause they were dangerous and they might hurt her. Even Sam had to wear special gloves that were all big. But they both forgot about the cakes and there was all smoke and they made all the sprinklers on the third floor go off, and everyone ran around, and it was funny. And then Jack came up to tell Sam off, but he didn't really mean it, you could tell if you looked at him that really he liked her. Sam looked very surprised when Cassie told her that. Everyone said that Sam was very clever, but Cassie wasn't so sure.

On Tuesday, it was Rodney and Daniel. Cassie liked Daniel best, but Rodney was funny. Rodney made her sit on the couch and do drawing, but that was okay because Cassie liked drawing. Rodney didn't like it when she colored in his books for him, though. He probably wanted to color them in himself. It was a bit selfish, but Mommy said some people were selfish, and she shouldn't lower herself to their level, so Cassie forgave him. Daniel didn't mind what she did, even if it was noisy, 'cause he didn't hear anything at all, even when she watched 101 Dalmatians with the sound up really, really loud, and all the puppies were barking when the nasty man was trying to kidnap them. But Daniel did hear when Cassie fell over and bumped her head. He looked very worried, so Cassie stopped crying 'cause it wasn't a very hard bump after all, and she was a brave girl, and she didn't want Daniel to be worried. Then Daniel and Rodney played video games with her until it was time to go home.

On Wednesday it was T. Cassie didn't know why he had only a letter for his name, she wasn't sure that was allowed, but T said it was, and he knew lots of things, so he was probably right (Cassie checked with Teyla anyway, and Teyla said it was allowed too, and she knew all about the law, so that was okay). She went with T to the diner, where he was called Murray, and she helped make blintzes and scones and he let her decide what to put in her salad out of everything in the kitchen. Chocolate sauce salad tasted funny, but T said he was going to put it on the menu. When he put her on his shoulder, she was the tallest person in the building. The name thing was very confusing, though.

On Thursday it was Radek and he spoke funny and he said he was from somewhere that Cassie couldn't say the name of. He liked it when Cassie asked him to tell her some words in his language. He told her all about his mommy and daddy and brothers back home, and the sort of things they used to do when he was little. He said it had been very exciting when he was little, but very dangerous, because his parents supported a man who wrote plays and then there was a velvet revolution and it got a lot better and the man who wrote plays was made President. Cassie wasn't sure she understood, but when she went home she put on her cloak and played at having a velvet revolution with her toys.

On Friday it was John and Vala and Cam. They were very nice, but they didn't know much about what kids like, so Cassie had to teach them. Cam was Cassie's favorite. She held on to his hand most when they went to the zoo, because he made her feel safe. He stayed with her when John and Vala went on the roller coaster. Then John and Vala went with her on the teacups, to make up for leaving her behind. They saw the monkeys and the lions, and they had hot dogs and ice cream, and Vala talked the zookeeper into letting Cassie throw a fish to the seals. It was fun, but Cassie got very tired, and she fell asleep in John's car on the way home, and didn't wake up until 4am and then she couldn't get back to sleep, so she watched cartoons instead.

On Saturday it was Jack. Jack was funny. He knew lots of elephant jokes. He let her come with him when he went around the building, so she saw lots and lots and lots of people. They had lunch at T's diner, and they both ordered the chocolate sauce salad, and Jack said it was the best salad idea since bacon bits. Then they went back and watched The Little Mermaid, and Jack combed her hair with a fork and told her about ice hockey, which was kind of boring, and Cassie had been awake since 4am, so she had a little nap. When she woke up they went and played street hockey, and that was lots of fun because she was allowed to hit people if they got in the way. And when they saw Sam coming back from college, Jack got Cassie to ask Sam to join in the game, because he was too shy to ask her himself, and Sam thought they were both silly, but she enjoyed it really, and she hit Jack with her stick when he got in the way, and he made a lot of fuss even though Sam hadn't hit him very hard at all, and Sam said she would kiss it better later, and Jack looked happy. Grown-ups were all silly.

On Sunday it was Mommy, and that was the best day of all.

\---

thEEnD.


End file.
